


Kunterbunte Infektion

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Bloody, Dancing, Dark Lydia Martin, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Trauma, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, destructiv
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Es war ein Massaker, purer Mord an der eigenen Menschlichkeit und doch so voller herzlichem Gelächter, das man sich am liebsten hätte übergeben wollen. Rudel bedeutet Familie. Familie bedeutet Treue und Zusammenhalt. Widerwärtige Schönheit in ihrer reinsten Form.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 1





	Kunterbunte Infektion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Motley Infection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220330) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> [geschrieben 2015]  
> Info: Was ist das hier? Nennen wir es einen schlechten Trip. Kunterbunter Einwurf. Einen Weg, meine Gefühle zu verarbeiten, die ich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe. Wozu gehört dieser miese Witz? Es ist angelehnt an „ᵈᶤᵉ Zärtlichkeit ᵈᵉʳ ᵛᵉʳᵈᵃᵐᵐᵗᵉᶰ“, aber man muss mein Projekt, denke ich, nicht kennen, da eh alle verwirrt zurückgelassen werden; mich mit eingeschlossen. [ich werde das Projekt vllt irgendwann noch fortführen, aktuell liegt es brach]  
> Dies hier ist ein Bild, das sich groteskerweise auf meine Netzhaut gebrannt hat. Es ist eine gestörte Vorführung, die mich nicht schlafen ließ. Eine Monstrosität, die so niemals stattgefunden hat, aber tausende Male durchlebt wurde. Ein Alptraum, der für unsere Protagonisten vielleicht realer ist, als wir denken.  
> Es ist absolut wirr, hektisch, rasend. Tut mir leid. Gefühle mussten raus, haben mich aufgefressen.  
> Ich bin fertig mit den Nerven; absolut durch.  
> Auch wenn es so ausschaut, meine Geschichte lässt mich nicht kalt; bin ich doch zu emotional für diesen Mist.  
> Wahrlich, ich leide höchstwahrscheinlich genauso wie alle Leser, oder sogar noch mehr.

_„Love is just a way to die“_  
_\- I am Strikes -_

**Kunterbunte Infektion**

_„Und sie tanzten Samba; Samba die ganze Nacht.“_

  
Es war ein Massaker, purer Mord an der eigenen Menschlichkeit und doch so voller herzlichem Gelächter, das man sich am liebsten hätte übergeben wollen.  
Die Blumenkränze waren in reinstes Rot getaucht, thronten in aller Erhabenheit unendlich schief auf den Köpfen ihrer Träger und wurden eins mit einer verfilzten, teilweise klumpigen Suppe, die sich Haar nannte.  
_Prachtvoll._  
Eine Kur aus irgendwie bordeauxfarbiger und nun schon getrockneter Körperflüssigkeit hatte es sich über sie ergossen und die lächerlich kurze Einwirkzeit lang überschritten.  
Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf ihrer Haut verkrustet, verzerrte es die sonst so engelsgleichen Gesichter zu den hässlichsten Fratzen, die man je gesehen hatte.  
_Sie müssten es abkratzen, sich die oberste Schicht fleischiger Fassade vom Körper reißen._

Keiner wusste, wie lang sie sich schon im Kreis drehten, aber das Rudel tanzte; bewegte sich in krankhafter Ekstase zu jener Melodie, die nur in ihren Köpfen existierte.  
Die Kinder mussten aufpassen, führten ihre federnden Bewegungen doch immer wieder über jene glitschige Lache, die den ganzen Boden besudelte; rutschig machte.  
_Sie waren unter sich; ließen sich fallen._  
Verrenkungen, bei denen Knochen beinahe barsten, sich auf magische Weise wieder zusammensetzten.  
Eine verschlossene Tür und jene Familie, die sich nie näher und gleichzeitig ferner war, als in diesem Moment.  
Das Rudel fing an in der abartig reinsten Form zu existieren, die es auf dieser Welt gab.  
Einfach und dennoch komplex.  
Animalisch.  
_Tödlich._

Stiles hatte aufgehört zu atmen.

  
Augen weinten rot, ließen Lydia schwanken und sich an dem Klumpen lebenden Fleisch festkrallen, der ihr in diesem Moment am nächsten war.  
_Wolf._  
Peter grinste, vergrub nach Leid gierend seine Nase im schmierigen Haar der angebeteten Tänzerin und presste ihren vor lauter Schweiß klebrig gewordenen Körper an sich.  
Sie drehten einander im Kreis, schienen vollkommen zu verschmelzen; sich zu atmen.

Scott sagte nichts mehr, war mit dem Welpen neben sich erst vor wenigen Wimpernschlägen auf den Boden gesunken und brauchte eine Pause, die mehrere Winter dauern durfte.  
Der Atem ging rasselnd, während er jene zwei eng umschlungenen Gestalten nur stumm anstarrte und sich das Tattoo wie in Trance blutig kratzte.  
Wieder und wieder; bis zum Knochen.  
Isaac neben ihm wippte in schnellen Bewegungen vor und zurück, zerkaute sich die Finger und vergaß zu blinzeln.  
_War unausgelastet._  
Die nackten Füße des Jungen hatten sich um die Beine seines Alphas geschlungen, ketteten McCall an ihn.  
Sein wirrer Blick lag ebenfalls auf den sich beinahe liebkosenden Personen, die er hinter dem verschobenen Krankenhausbett ausmachen konnte.  
Lydia, die in all ihrer grotesken Schönheit an Peter gedrückt wurde und jeden Moment, ein Festmahl hätte darstellen können.  
Die Krallen des Hale waren ihrer Halsschlagader so nah, dass sich Lahey über die Lippen lecken musste.  
Er konnte die Seelenspiegel nicht abwenden, zogen sie ihn doch an, wie die Motte das Licht.   
Die Banshee des Rudels sah aus wie eine Königin, war der Blumenkranz doch jene besudelte Krone, die ihr rechtmäßig zustand. Sie verdiente Peter in all seiner Abartigkeit, war nicht einmal fähig, sich dem Licht hinzugeben. Dunkelheit zog sie an, erschuf Lydia damit doch ihre personifizierte Hölle.  
Er war ihr König; jener verwachsene Fußnagel, der mit jedem Schritt mehr schmerzte.  
Symbiose.

„Tanz wieder mit mir“, murmelte Isaac zu leise und zog den Alpha noch im selben Atemzug wieder auf die Beine.  
Scott schwankte, war nicht bei sich.  
Lahey aber hatte das Bedürfnis, sich den zwei grausamen Aristokraten erneut anzuschließen, eins mit ihnen zu werden.  
Sein Gefährte allerdings wirkte wie eine gluckernde und modrige Marionette, von deren Kinn nach Blut stinkender Schweiß tropfte; welcher sich wiederum mit der Lache am Boden verbannt.

Beinahe zärtlich schwebten sie alle mit nackten Füßen über den kalten Untergrund, verteilten ein Kunstwerk in kunterbuntem Einheitsrot auf dem so langweilig wirkenden Laminat.  
Lydias Lächeln war starr, schien es doch so, als könne sie die Mundwinkel nicht mehr richtig bewegen und wäre somit in jener Gesichtsentgleisung gefangen.  
Den Blicken der Anderen wich sie aus, nicht einmal Peter durfte in ihre grünen Seelenspiegel blicken und sich an ihrem Anblick ergötzen.  
Einzig und allein führen ließ sie ihn und vielleicht wusste der Wolf sogar, welche Ehre Martin ihm zuteilwerden ließ.   
Isaac war immer wieder fasziniert, hatte der junge Welpe doch nicht einmal mitbekommen, wann die beiden angefangen hatten sich auf diese Art anzuziehen und abzustoßen.  
Lydia und Peter waren Perfektion in jeder Hinsicht und diese Erkenntnis tat weh.  
Wo das Königspaar unbesiegbar schien, waren alle anderen dem Tode nah und jeder von ihnen wusste das.

_Scott._

Der junge Anführer hatte seine Schönheit in jener Sekunde verloren, in der Stiles zu Boden geglitten war.  
Jetzt war der Wolf einfach nur noch das Hässlichste, was Isaac je gesehen hatte.  
Erbärmlich und mit einer Fratze versehen, die einem die Galle nach oben trieb.  
Leere Augen waren ertragbar, aber jenes breite Grinsen, das nicht mehr von seinen Lippen wich, war schlimmer als alles anders.  
Verlogener als jenes Gackern, welches Lydia ausstieß, wenn Peter sie schnell im Kreis herumwirbeln ließ.  
Isaac wollte sich übergeben, war zu unaufmerksam und bemerkte erst im Fall, dass sie ausgerutscht waren.  
Über ihm Scott, dessen Mundwinkel er unbedingt hatte aufreißen müssen und es nun bereute.  
Sein Tanzpartner grinste ihn an; quollen doch widerliche Tränen aus seinen geröteten Augen.  
_Die Stimme der Banshee viel zu schrill._

Das Krankenzimmer Stilinskis war verwüstet und nur die tickende Uhr wurde Zeuge jener Gräueltaten, zu denen ein verlorenes Rudel in der Lage war.  
Stiles Augen waren aufgerissen, starrten schmerzverzerrt an die Decke.  
Sie hatten ihm das Herz herausgerissen, es Derek auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert.  
Jetzt gehörte es ihm.  
Auf immer.

Sie waren ein Rudel; eine Familie.  
Alles teilten sie, selbst die Erbärmlichkeit des letzten Atemzuges.  
Lydias Schrei war erstickend.  
Verrückt.


End file.
